World Of Grey
by dragonborn88
Summary: A single wrong move by Hiei gained him the attention of the Gods of Spirit World earning him a fate worse than death until Yusuke steps in and turns the demon's world upside down.
1. Disclaimer

**Title:** "World Of Grey"

**Status:** To Be Continued

**Genres: **Science Fiction/ Fantasy/ Friendship/ Romance

**Author: **Dragonborn88

**Rating:** Teen Audience

**Warnings: **Violence and Language

**Advisement: **The relationship between Yusuke Urameshi and the fire demon, Hiei, may become yaoi or Homosexual, but I haven't decided yet. They will, at the very least, be very close friends.

**Based On: **"Yu Yu Hakusho" the TV show.

**My Concept:** The concept of the Binding technique.

"**Yu Yu Hakusho****" Character's:** _Yusuke Urameshi_ (Spirit Detective for Spirit World and descendent of the Mazoku demon), _Kazuma Kuwabara_ (Human with high spiritual awareness and Yusuke's friend), _Kurama_ (AKA - Yoko Kurama, the millennia old spirit fox, or Shuichi Minamino, Kurama's human guise), _Hiei_ (Demon of fire and Forbidden child of the Ice Kingdom), _Genkai_ (Yusuke's master/sensei, master of martial arts and spiritual techniques), _Raizen_ (Yusuke's demon ancestor, a pure Mazoku demon, strongest of the three demon lords of Demon World), _Koenma_ (AKA - King Enma Jr. Prince of Spirit World, Yusuke's boss), _Botan_ (Grim Reaper and Yusuke's one time spiritual guide), _Yukina_ (Ice maiden demon and Hiei's twin sister), _Puu_ (Yusuke's spirit beast), _Mukuro_ (One of the three kings of Demon World), _Yomi_ (The newest of the three kings of Demon World and once a companion of Yoko Kurama), _Shinobu_ _Sensui_ (The second Spirit Detective turned insane) _Toguro_ (A onetime human now demon, past lover of Genkai, and mortal enemy of Yusuke) _Keiko Yukimura_ (A human and childhood friend and lover of Yusuke) .

**My Character:** To Be Decided.

**Spoilers: **General spoilers for the whole series.

**Summary:** A single wrong move by Hiei gained him the attention of the Gods of Spirit World earning him a fate worse than death until Yusuke steps in and turns the demon's world upside down. Join Yusuke and his friends as they fight all manner of dark creatures that would see them dead and the three worlds in ruins.

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own the plot concepts of "Yu Yu Hakusho," nor do I claim ownership over the characters as both were created by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha. "Yu Yu Hakusho," the television series, was directed by Akiyuki Arafusa and Noriyuki Abe and written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi. The television series of "Yu Yu Hakusho" was licensed by Madman Entertainment, MVM Films, and Funimation. Due to the fact that I have clearly accredited both genres of "Yu Yu Hakusho" I expect to remain free of all plagiaristic directed allegations. I will not be making money through this work; therefore, there is no copyright infringement intended. This work is _purely_ and _only_ meant to be a practice for me, and to learn what others may think of my work.

Also, in regards to any pictures that I may put up on my page, they will be, to the best of my ability and knowledge, cited either within this introduction or at the end of the current posted fiction to avoid any plagiarism. In regards to any quotes not related to "Yu Yu Hakusho," as such quotes are already assumed to be appropriately accredited by the above comment, that I may use, they will also be properly attributed, to the best of my ability and knowledge, with the author's name following the quote to avoid any plagiarism. Also, as I have posted a warning below in regards to language, content, photography, and artistic creation, I do _not_ condone nor accept any inappropriate conduct, in all meanings of the words, presented on my page by others although I do reserve the right to use any such language and excreta, when appropriate, within my own fiction, but be assured that all such uses, including sexual content, will not be posted without due warning. (Do as I say, not as I do! J Hahaha!)

Lastly, if one chooses to ignore this disclaimer through dismissal or failing to read it, I am not liable for the resulting consequences if there are any, and while it is my understanding that keeps their website pages safe, in all meanings of the word, I advise common sense to be exercised, and up hold that all explorations by others of the website pages are done with the understanding and acknowledgement that I am not responsible for any such breaches of this understanding..

**Author's Note: **I based this fiction on "Yu Yu Hakusho," but I added some of my own characters and plot twists, which I _do_ claim ownership over but only in regards to the parts that do not relate to "Yu Yu Hakusho." Please feel free and encouraged to leave comments, advice, and/or suggestions; I would love to learn what you think of my additions and plot construction as well as grammar, but please _DO NOT_ leave _ANY_ explicit or inappropriate language, photos, drawings, pictures, artistic creations, suggestions, or comments on my page as I up hold the right to seek legal justice in such matters. (There may be kids reading, folks! J) Other than that I am open to any and all remarks as it relates to the fiction or possible future fictions that I may write as I am willing to write off of suggestions or ideas in certain cases. Thank you.

Just So You Know: I hope that no one will be or got scared off by the formal and lengthy language I used within the introduction. I am just trying to avoid any and all illegal implications as well as retaining the ability to keep a job should my boss or perspective employers ever happen to find this. Sorry if it bored you. :)

P.S.: I am an English and Human Resource major, whom are a rather paranoid bunch in regards to the law. (Now you know the how and why. Hahahaha…. :)

Enjoy The Story, Folks!!


	2. The Free Prisoner

**Okay, here we go...**

**I hope you guys like it. I know people haven't been writing much fanfiction about Yu Yu Hakusho anymore, but what can I say? My muse wacked me over the head, and who am I to argue with her? Hehehe...**

* * *

><p><strong>World Of Grey<strong>

**Chapter One**

**The Free Prisoner**

**If one is truly blessed, sometimes, they discover the chains which bind them to life are made of light. – Anonymous**

Few were the wiser, but for many years now, he had been chained. He had been and was a prisoner, a man without rights save those that were given to him, yet at the same time he could claim he was a free man. A conundrum, to be sure, yet it was the truth for one simple reason…His captor was his closest friend and confidant as his friend had never wanted to hold the chains which forever bound him, but fate is seldom kind and what we may want, rarely considered by the Gods.

It began shortly after he had first met the Spirit Detective, a human who handles any and all supernatural disturbances within the human world and answers directly to the Prince of Spirit World. Their first meeting was one as enemies. Though he had lost the battle against the Detective, he had found himself impressed with the Detective's ability to adapt in battle as well as his willingness to risk his life in order to win the fight.

It wasn't long after their first meeting that he found himself forced to fight at the Detective's side, this time as his comrade. Together, with the help of the spirit fox, Kurama, and the idiot, the Detective and him fought and won their battles against the four Saint Beasts, fearsome demons hell bent on the Earth's ending.

In that battle he had experienced trust for the first time in his life. Never before had another being placed faith in him, not even Kurama, yet he had. The Detective had placed his trust in him without a second thought and a with smile on his face even though he had already threatened revenge for the earlier defeat he had been dealt. The Detective had gone against his friend's protests, looked him in the eye with his own coffee brown ones and had simply said, "I trust you." Those three words won him over completely, and he forgot his revenge in favor of watching the Detective's back.

Not long after the ending of Saint Beast's battle, they fought together again, but that time it had been personal, that time they had rescued his sister although not before he had almost killed the human who had captured and tortured her. It was only the Detective's and his sister's persuasion that stayed his hand, and unfortunately for him Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, realized this and decided to do something about it. The incident with his sister earned him being declared powerful and dangerous, and never mind the human was more evil than most demons he had met…no, he still had to pay for his actions because he was, after all, a demon.

He remembered the entire event clearly even now, years later. How could he possibly forget? It had changed his whole life, his way of thinking.

He had been captured by the guards of Spirit World. Preoccupied with thoughts of a sister, who was ignorant of his existence, he had not noticed when they surrounded him, and it was downhill from there.

After capturing him and dragging him back to Spirit World, the guards had chained him to the floor of a dark room with shackles that negated his demonic energy and left him as weak as a human. He had no idea how long he had sat there in the darkness wondering about his fate before a blinding crack of light was let into the room with the Detective, Yusuke, in its wake.

His ruby red eyes trailed the Spirit Detective as he walked to move in front of his kneeling form. The Detective still had on the ridiculous green uniform he insisted on wearing, and while it hid his well defined muscles, it did nothing to hide the practiced grace of a fighter with which he walked with. As he moved to kneel in front of the demon, his loose ebony hair fell into his eyes, yet was brushed away in a quick but in vain attempt to keep it from obscuring his view.

Out of the corner of his eye, the demon saw Koenma walking behind the Detective with a grim look on his deceivingly young face. Choosing to ignore the Prince of the Spirit World, he focused on the Detective instead.

Looking him in the eyes, he couldn't help but note the unease and anger he found within their depths. "Detective." He said by way of greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Yusuke sighed. What the _hell_ was he doing here? He wasn't sure just yet. All he did know was anger was bubbling in his veins at the sight of the chained and kneeling demon who was usually so aloof and, perhaps, somewhat regal. His urge to punch Koenma was growing greater, and despite what wisdom had to say on the matter, he really wanted to give into that urge.

Running a frustrated hand through his ebony hair, Yusuke went with the truth, and replied, "I have no idea, Hiei."

Hiei looked at the human in front of him incredulously. "Then why the hell are you here? Did you come to gloat? Are you here to mock me? Is that it?" He asked harshly.

Yusuke had to restrain himself from smacking the hell out of the fire demon in front of him. Frowning with barely concealed rage, he snarled, "Do you truly think I would do something like that?"

Hiei winced and turned his head away, breaking eye contact for the first time. No, he didn't really think that. That was more the idiot's style than his. The Detective probably came with some misguided hope of saving him. "No." Came his quiet reply.

The weight of a hand on his shoulder forced the demon to once again look at the human in front of him. "I came because Koenma ordered me. I had no idea you were even here." Yusuke looked away as anger contorted his features although his hand never moved from Hiei's shoulder.

"Damn it!" Yusuke suddenly snarled causing the fire demon to jump despite himself. "I thought you had gone back to wherever the hell it is you go, but then I come here and find you in chains." Yusuke was practically growling when he turned his head toward Koenma and fixed him with eyes glowing in fury. "What the hell is going on here, Koenma? Why is Hiei tied up?"

Koenma eyed both Yusuke and Hiei in an aloof manner. "He is here because I cannot guarantee he won't kill some human whom happens to incur his anger as today's events have proven." Koenma's voice was devoid of emotion as he eyed the demon with mild distaste lurking in his golden brown eyes. He could not deny that Hiei's powers and assistance would be of great value to himself and his very new Spirit Detective, but he disliked Hiei especially as he refused to submit to his rule; however, that would soon be remedy.

"And you…" Koenma continued as he shifted his attention from the chained demon to his Spirit Detective, pointing at Yusuke for emphasis, his blue silk vest ruffling with the movement. "are here in order to change this, Yusuke."  
>Yusuke just blinked in confusion at the Prince of Spirit World. "Umm…Koenma, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked as if his boss had lost his mind.<p>

Hiei was watching Koenma with equal confusion although his face held a wariness the Detective's did not.

Koenma saw the caution in the demon's eyes and smiled. "There is an ancient and secret technique which Spirit World has guarded carefully. I am going to give you temporary knowledge of it, Yusuke, and you will use it on Hiei."

Yusuke frowned. He did not like where this was going. "What is this so called '_technique_' you're so damn proud of?"

"It's called the Binding technique." Koenma smiled as Hiei's face paled at the name. "Yes, you heard correctly, Hiei." Koenma turned his gaze back to Yusuke, who was watching the demon in front of him with concern. "Yusuke, this technique allows the user to bind their target to them in such a way that one bound becomes unable to refuse in any command given to them by the user of the technique. The only catch is the user must be of human descent." Koenma rubbed his chin with his hand in a thoughtful manner. "It's a pity, really."

Yusuke jumped to his feet in outrage. "WHAT THE HELL? You're out of your pacifier high mind if you think I'm going to do something like that to Hiei!"

Hiei could not help the look of gratitude, which briefly passed over his features. Even though he knew the Detective's protests were useless, he couldn't help but hope that this Spirit Detective, who could pull out a win when everyone else had given up and resigned themselves to their deaths, would be able to save him from the fate Koenma had in mind for him.

Koenma, used to Yusuke's insults, merely pursed his lips around the light blue pacifier, which contained his spiritual energy. "You _will_ do this, Yusuke, for while I'm sure that Hiei would prefer death over the Binding, I cannot say the same thing for Kurama."

Hiei's head shot up to glare at the Prince of the Spirit World as Yusuke stilled with disbelief edged into his face. "You wouldn't." Yusuke breathed.

Koenma's golden brown eyes turned to hard metal. "I would."

"Give me a break! He hasn't done anything wrong. He's done nothing but obey you!" Yusuke cried, anger and shock lacing his voice.

"Yes, Kurama has been most useful, but I will have him executed should you fail to cooperate. Consider it a lesson in obedience." Koenma's face was expressionless. He was sure that Yusuke would listen to him, but it was no idle threat.

"Just do it, Detective." Hiei said, drawing attention back to himself. "I refuse to let him use me to get rid of the fox." Hiei's lips quirked upwards. "Besides, Detective, I trust you." There was amusement in his eyes at the irony of the situation, but there was also sincerity in them as well, sincerity that Yusuke did not miss.

Yusuke's eyes softened for a moment before he looked at the floor and clenched his fists in frustration. He could see no way out of this. He had to do as Koenma commanded, but he vowed he would never forget this betrayal; he would collect his revenge for it one day even if he had to wait years to do so. "Fuck!" He snapped in defeat before growling out, "Fine."

Koenma smiled, pleased, and raised his hand. Out of nowhere, two guards of the Spirit World appeared, causing Hiei to start and jerk his chains painfully.

Yusuke laid a comforting hand on his comrade's shoulder before glaring at Koenma. "Who the hell are they?"

"They are the guards of Spirit World. I've called them because they will need to hold Hiei while you perform the Binding as it can be quite painful." Koenma bit into his pacifier in order to hid the almost sadistic grin that wanted to spread across his face.

Hiei bit his lip until it bled. He was liking this less and less. If he was to be caused pain, he certainly didn't want these tools to see him in it, and thought of being touched by them was revolting in and of itself. They had already captured and chained him; how much more did they wish to humiliate him? Hiei's dark musings were abruptly cut off as Yusuke's shadow fell over him, and caused him to look up.

Yusuke frowned at Koenma's explanation, and stepped in between Hiei and the guards. He knew how prideful his companion was, and be damned if let anyone else see him more vulnerable than he already was. "No." He said with steel determination in his voice.

Koenma's eyes widened with shock. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, no. Are you death? I will do this fucking Binding, but I'll be damned if I let anyone witness it." Yusuke growled, his eyes alight with anger.

"But they have to hold him. The Binding is a delicate process. If Hiei so much as twitches, it could kill him." Koenma explained while looking at his Detective with disbelief as Yusuke was not backing down.

Inside Yusuke wavered at that, but he refused to let it show on his face; his mother always did say he was great at poker. "I know Hiei won't move. He's a demon not a pacifier sucking baby, so get the hell out and take your tools with you, or, so help me, I just say screw it and leave."

Koenma frowned because he knew Yusuke wasn't lying. If he didn't give in this matter, Yusuke would walk away from the whole thing and damned be the consequences, but not before causing some mayhem and possibly breaking Hiei out. Damn. He had no choice.

"Very well. Come over here and I will impart the knowledge of the Binding technique to you." Koenma said while gesturing with one hand to Yusuke.

Yusuke squeezed Hiei's shoulder before releasing the demon to walk over to Koenma, who touched Yusuke's forehead with his index finger. Instantly, information poured into Yusuke's mind; his eyes widen with the sheer amount of foreign information.

Koenma lowered his hand causing Yusuke to stagger backwards as he tried to cope with the pressure of the information. Koenma looked at Yusuke as he pressed his hands to his forehead while his eyes moved rapidly back and forth as if they were unable to focus on any one thing.

As Koenma turned to depart, he gestured for the guard to follow him, but paused as he made to leave, and said, "The knowledge I placed within your mind will leave only once you have performed the ritual. I suggest you hurry if you wish to maintain your sanity. We'll leave as you requested, but be assured that I will inspect your work. Don't think you can find a lope hole, Yusuke, because you can't." With his seemingly child sized hands placed behind his back, Koenma left his Detective alone with his demonic comrade. As the doors closed behind him, he created lights, which floated throughout the room.

Hiei sneered at the retreating form of Koenma; he truly despised the Spirit World officials who acted so damn high and mighty. His attention shifted to Yusuke, who was now bent over in pain with one knee on the ground and both hands clutching his head. "Detective, you okay?"

Hiei's eyes widen in surprise as the Spirit Detective managed a strangled chuckle in response. "I thought I would die _again_ before I ever heard you ask me that." Yusuke muttered in a strained voice.

It was clear that whatever Koenma had placed within his mind was taking a large toll on Yusuke, and despite his usual demeanor toward the Detective, Hiei truly did like him, for a human that is, and was worried despite himself.

"Yeah, well, I'd prefer it if you didn't pass out in the middle of this ritual and get me killed." Hiei said with as much sarcasm as he could manage in the face of their plight and the Detective's pain.

He watched as Yusuke visibly struggled to get himself under control, pushing the pain away in order to function. Turning to face Hiei, Yusuke smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I'll try not to screw this up. Wouldn't want you dying before our rematch."

Hiei cocked a grin at Yusuke as he came to stand and then kneel in front of him. Raising his hands, Yusuke began to divest Hiei of his cloak and shirt. "Sorry, but I have to take off your shirt, Hiei, to be able to do this." Yusuke said while pushing his cloak far enough down the chains that it would not be a hindrance, but unfortunately the shirt was not so lucky. With an apologetic glance, Yusuke ripped the shirt off of Hiei's small frame.

Yusuke was reaching for the band around Hiei's forehead when Hiei suddenly leaned back causing the chains wrapped around him to rattle. "Don't. They spelled the cloth to prevent me from using my Jagan eye. You'll only get shocked for your trouble."

Yusuke smiled and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder to steady him while his other hand gripped the band. The band sparked for a moment before Yusuke pulled it free from the demon with little effort. "You think the only thing Genkai taught me was fighting?"

Hiei looked up at Yusuke in shock. "She taught you to remove spells?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Among other things. Genkai doesn't trust anyone not even the people of Spirit World. She wanted me to be prepared for anything."

Hiei frowned for a moment before raising his dark eyebrows as a realization hit him. "Does that mean you could remove these chains?"

Yusuke frowned in thought. "Probably, but I'm not sure. I've never had to remove chains used specifically for suppressing demon energy." Yusuke looked Hiei in the eye with a rarely seen serious look on his face. "Even if I did remove the chains, what then? Do you keep running from Spirit World for the rest of your life? To be honest, I'm not sure how far Koenma will even let you get."

"Hmph!" Hiei may have known it was futile to run, but he would be damned if he admitted it. "So why bother releasing my Jagan?" He asked instead.

"I need you to use it on me." Yusuke said as if it were obvious.

Hiei stared for a moment before replying with a certain amount of disbelief. "Did you hit your head? You know from our first battle that it doesn't work on you."

Yusuke grinned. "Yeah, I know, but it will work to the extent I need it to if I let its powers effect me."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he thought about what that really meant. "What's to stop me from just taking over your mind?"

If it were possible, Yusuke's grin grew even larger as he roughly patted the small demon's shoulder. "Well, for one thing I know you wouldn't do that." Yusuke's smile softened as he looked Hiei in the eyes. "Remember? I trust you."

Hiei's eyes widened before he quickly looked down to keep his face from revealing the emotions those words had brought up. "You're an idiot." He grumbled.

Yusuke threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah. No denying that…So will you do it?"

"I don't see how I have a choice." Hiei grumbled.

"You always have a choice, Hiei." Yusuke said solemnly as Koenma's earlier words rang in his mind.

Hiei just looked at the Detective. He knew what Yusuke was really trying to say. Hiei had already known that the Detective wouldn't take advantage of the power the Binding would give Yusuke over him. "How do you want me to use it? I have never heard of the ritual needing it before."

Yusuke smiled at Hiei, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, you don't need it for the ritual, but I want you to use it so the pain you would feel from the ritual is inflicted on me instead."

Hiei blinked before roaring, "Why the HELL would I agree to that? I'm not so weak that I need a _human_ to endure my pain." He spat out the word 'human' as though it were the foulest of curses.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not doubting your prowess as demon…_although_…while I know you won't move, I can't say having the added assurance wouldn't make me feel better." Yusuke drawled, almost thoughtfully.

Hiei cocked his head and gave the Detective an irritated look. "Then what?"

Yusuke paused, and his face lost all humor to be replaced with something akin to pain and, perhaps, guilt. "Please, Hiei." Yusuke pleaded as he looked into the dark red eyes of the fire demon he considered a close friend. "I need to do this."

Hiei could practically hear the Detective's unspoken words, "or I won't be able to live with myself." Hiei was not the only one of their group of four with a strict honor code.

Hiei nodded once before saying quietly, "Alright." Continuing, his voice grew somewhat dryer in an attempt to lighten the dark mood. "Open your mind up if you're ready. I would prefer to get this over with before I reach my next century."

Yusuke gave him a small smile and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Alright, you should be able access my mind, now."

Hiei nodded and his Jagan eye flared to life, glowing with an eerie green color. It only took him a second to enter Yusuke's mind, but he was surprised by what he found there. He had just enough access to set up a link between them in order to transfer the pain, but he could do nothing else as even the Detective's thoughts were cut off from him. Yusuke came across as an idiot, but it seemed he was hiding some extraordinary abilities.

The glow from the Jagan faded. "It's done. I'll severe the connection once you have finished the ritual."

Yusuke nodded before taking a deep breath. He wasn't at all happy about this, but, ah, what the hell? It wasn't like they had a choice. "Okay, here we go. Whatever you do, don't move. Don't even breath if you can help it."

Hiei glared at him. "Just get on with it!" He demanded.

Yusuke raised his right hand and closed his fist so only his index finger was extended. Before he reached Hiei's chest, his finger began to glow blue with the power of his spiritual energy. Yusuke's finger trailed down Hiei's chest, weaving in complex patterns, leaving blood and the smell of brunt flesh in its wake; however, the Spirit Detective, who was bearing the pain of these wounds, did not so much as flinch, and his face bore no trace of the agony he was in.

Upon completing the ancient symbols on Hiei's chest, Yusuke stood and walked around Hiei to do the same to his back. Neither of them talked as both of them were concentrating on their respective tasks. Once Yusuke had finished with the designs on Hiei's back, he once again walked around to face the red eyed demon. Without warning, Yusuke drove his clawed had into Hiei's chest causing the demon to gasp both at the action and at the appearance of the blue light, which had suddenly and fleetingly filled the room.

When Hiei could see again, he saw Yusuke sitting in front of him, panting, with his hands supporting him as he leaned slightly backwards . "Finished." Gasped Yusuke. While he had shown no sign of pain during the ritual, it was clear that it was beginning to wear at him.

Taking in the sight of the struggling Detective, Hiei decided to end the connection he had created with his Jagan. It was stupid really. He should have never let the Detective talk him into it, not that he worried about the human.

His Jagan eye was just beginning to glow when Yusuke realized what he was about to do. "Wait, you idiot! Let me heal you first." However, Yusuke's warning either came to late or went unheeded as the connection was severed.

Hiei gasped and let out a low strangled cry that he hadn't quite been able to repress. The pain was unimaginable. He couldn't be sure if having his Jagan put in hurt worse than this, but he did know the pain he was feeling now was right up there with it. He could hear himself whimpering despite his efforts to keep silent, and hated himself for showing weakness. How Yusuke had managed not to show any signs of pain throughout the whole ritual, he would never know.

Just when Hiei thought he was about to blackout, he felt an icy coolness spread through the blazing pain that was his chest and back. Vaguely, he realized his head and body were resting against Yusuke's chest as the young human worked to heal his wounds using his spiritual energy.

When Hiei fully came back to himself, he was still leaning into Yusuke's steadying embrace as he panted with exhaustion. Hiei began to struggle to sit up before Yusuke's arms surrounded his body and stilled his efforts.

Before Hiei could even open his mouth, Yusuke spoke in a strained voice, "Just rest, Hiei. I know you're tired and sore. I know you want nothing more than to go back to sleep, so just rest. I'll watch over you, my friend." Yusuke looked down at Hiei's startled face and smiled halfheartedly. "The bond is complete. You can't hide anything from me anymore." Yusuke's tone was sad and somewhat somber.

Hiei didn't say anything. He just laid his head back against Yusuke's chest; his flaming pitch black hair reaching up to just barely brush the Spirit Detective's neck. After a few moments, Hiei knew no more.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Should I keep going? Reviews Please!<strong>


End file.
